Pie Wars
by LifetimeTwilightLov
Summary: ObiWan and QuiGon get into a PIE WAR. How will QuiGon react to his bday present? Please read and review!


Hello all! I posted this story quite a while ago, but wanted to go back and fix the mistakes. So I deleted it and I finally got around to correcting my errors. So here is the new version.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Obi-Wan was sitting in the kitchen watching Qui-Gon cook dinner when there was a strange squeaking noise. Obi-Wan listened intensely hoping to hear it again. Then it came; it was the front door. Obi-Wan walked out of the kitchen to see who had opened the door. There was no one there.

Obi-Wan turned around to go back into the kitchen. He was about to sit down to eat when it came again. He went back to the front door, but when he got there, he had a great surprise. There was a group of people hiding, when he came into the room there was a great big "Surprise." The people had noticed that it was the wrong person. It wasn't Obi-Wan's birthday; it was Qui-Gon's.

Qui-Gon was in the kitchen when he heard the yell. He came to see what it was, but there was nothing.

While Qui-Gon was walking back into the kitchen, Obi-Wan was up to no good. The visitors and Obi-Wan had snuck into the kitchen and hid by the door.

Qui-Gon was muttering under his breath. "Why does Obi-Wan have to act so strange all the time?" When Qui-Gon got into the kitchen, he had a great surprise. Obi-Wan and all the party were hiding. When Qui-Gon came in, there was another great big "Surprise."

Qui-Gon looked like he was about to faint. There was cake and food and all. Qui-Gon was about to scream in confusion when Obi-Wan said, "Happy birthday, Master."

Qui-Gon could not help but smile. He had forgotten his own birthday.

They all sat down to eat, having tons of things to tell each other. Qui-Gon was not going to have as much fun, as he had thought. Obi-Wan was trying to make trouble. He had planned to play all the things Qui-Gon hated. Hula hoop, make over, pie the birthday boy, and everything else he could think of.

After dinner, Obi-Wan took everyone away to set up the games. While he was gone, he told everyone to act really innocent when Qui-Gon came in.

Back in the kitchen, Qui-Gon was about to explode. Obi-Wan had invited a bunch of people over, and Qui-Gon was stuck cleaning it all up.

"Why is it always me? Why? Why? Why?" He muttered over and over again.

Obi-Wan had set up all the games. Now it was time to call the birthday 'boy'. Obi-Wan called Qui-Gon but heard nothing.

Back in the kitchen, Qui-Gon was planning something really cruel. Qui-Gon had picked up all the pies he could carry and walked to the living room to where Obi-Wan was. With that, he peeked around the corner and saw all the guests. Aiming for Obi-Wan's face, he threw the first pie. It hit Obi-Wan straight in the face. Qui-

Gon smiled. "Finally I get to have revenge… What am I saying?"

Obi-Wan's whole face was covered in pie. Obi-Wan was going to have his part in this. Suddenly, Qui-Gon came around the corner throwing pies, hitting people in the face.

While Qui-Gon was getting his revenge, Obi-Wan decided to give Qui-Gon a piece of his own medicine. With that, he ran to the kitchen where there was a walnut pie. He grabbed as many evil things he could think of, not to mention carry.

As Qui-Gon was getting ready to throw one of the last pies he had, Obi-Wan was up to no good. Sneaking up behind Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan was ready to take his revenge when Qui-Gon threw his last pie. He turned around to see Obi-Wan with every last pie in his hand.

Qui-Gon knew he was in for it. Obi-Wan didn't realize that Qui-Gon had discovered him until Qui-Gon grabbed the top pie out of Obi-Wan's hands and threw it at him. "That was a mistake," Obi-Wan said. "I have the last of the pies, in other words you're going DOWN, DOWN. You know, I didn't like this whole thing from the beginning, but at the beginning, I didn't know that I would finally be able to take my own Master down. So, now, all that stuff I didn't like. Now, I love it. With that, Obi-Wan threw the first pie. It hit Qui-Gon in the face. "Now this is good," Obi-Wan said.

After all the pies were used, Qui-Gon was lying on the floor with pie all over. Obi-Wan was acting like a reporter and was saying, "Why, I've never seen such a sight, a full grown man taken down by a young teenager, I'll never get over this."

After hearing this Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan down into the puddle of pie filling. They wrestled for about three hours. They where covered in pie and where all over each other.

Finally, Qui-Gon was so embarrassed that Obi-Wan had beat him that, his anger was getting the best of him. In just a small second, he had Obi-Wan pinned. There was nothing Obi-Wan could do under the big, strong body of his Master. With that, Obi-Wan started to cry, not like just crying, he was crying like a big baby.

Finally, Obi-Wan started to scream. Master Mace Windu heard the scream and walked to their apartment. When he got there he saw Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon covered in pie with Qui-Gon on top of Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan screaming. He pulled the bigger Jedi off of Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was about to scream again when he found that he was no longer under his Master's weight.

The fight was over. There was pie everywhere and Qui-Gon was not angry with Obi-Wan anymore. He had got to Obi-Wan.

Early in the morning, Qui-Gon got out of bed to make breakfast. He had forgotten about the incident last night. When Qui-Gon had got to the living room, he slipped on the pie.

"Obi-Wan, get in here NOW," Qui-Gon called from on the floor.

Obi-Wan was still asleep, but when he heard Qui-Gon, he ran to him. Obi-Wan had forgotten about the pie too, he slipped and landed on top of Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon was furious, he threw Obi-Wan off of him, and told him to clean it all up. Obi-Wan got started. After three hours of straight cleaning, Obi-Wan found out that he had to do the dishes for a month and he had to make the whole apartment shine. Obi-Wan was stuck cleaning for the month, but there was something to be happy about, Qui-Gon wasn't angry anymore.

Obi-Wan spent the month cleaning and acting like a servant to Qui-Gon, but at the end if the month, Obi-Wan was fine with it. He had an awesome story to tell everyone at school.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There's still mistakes 'cause I just kinda scanned it. But it's better. Please review!


End file.
